


Suffering the Situation

by EntreNous



Series: Snarry Snippets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could anyone except Snape benefit from this arrangement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering the Situation

> **_**Hero Harry Potter Forced to Carry Ex-Death-Eater's Child!**_  
> **  
>  Severus Snape, Killer of Dumbledore, Uses Centuries-Old Law to Compel Potter to Marry Him!  
>  _Read experts' predictions about the baby's nose, page 3_  
> 

"And two slivers of mint," Severus muttered as he finished creating the nutrition potion he would make Potter drink later.

He had already discarded today's _Prophet_ ; typically, they were months behind the news of Severus's legal triumph requiring Potter to marry him and bear his heir. The Ministry had kept the files sealed according to Severus's stipulations, though the four and a half months of their silence he had bargained for had now ended.

But as was their wont, _The Daily Prophet_ made up for their belated bearing of the news with outrage and salacious speculation. Severus ignored the notice of a contest to guess the baby's name, and stirred his mixture one last time.

"Hi," Potter said from the doorway. He trailed his fingers up and down the frame, looking a bit dazed.

Severus grunted in response.

"You weren't there when I woke up," Potter continued, holding true to his penchant for stating the obvious. He blinked at Severus, watching him with his lips slightly parted.

Severus glanced at him, finding him as per usual unready for the day ahead. Harry's glasses were askew, his soft hair mussed, and his only garment, baggy blue and white pyjama bottoms, rode low on his slender hips to show the small bump of his pregnancy.

"Indeed," Severus answered shortly. He bottled the first portion, inspected the dose to make certain it was the appropriate amount, and continued on with the remaining potion.

"What are you doing?" Potter asked, nudging a bare toe on the laboratory floor.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Severus replied in a clipped voice. He continued his measuring.

"Hmm. Listen, I was thinking, since you're not doing anything..." Potter swayed slightly in the doorway, licking his lips.

Severus in his shock nearly dropped the vial in his hands. "Aren't you still sicking up in the mornings?"

Potter rolled his eyes. "That was last month." He skimmed his toe along the floor and leaned against the doorway in a pose befitting a Knockturn Alley strumpet. "Anyway, since you're not busy, could we, er --"

"I _am_ busy!" Severus shouted, at last losing his temper.

Potter widened his eyes and advanced on him.

Severus braced himself, expecting the sort of uproar that had followed his official summoning of Potter months ago. Potter had ranted and sulked for weeks, taking turns consulting his meddling friends about fighting the verdict and receiving coddling from a never-ending parade of Weasleys, who glared at Severus like he was squid scum. When Severus's fertility treatment on him had tested successful, Harry had shouted until he actually lost his voice.

"You're so hot when you're angry," Potter whispered now, standing on his toes to lick Severus's ear. His hands landed on Severus's upper arms, stroking and squeezing the muscles there while he bit Severus's neck with a needy whimper.

"I -- am -- occupied with --" Severus had to grip the table's edge to remain upright.

"I don't care," Potter murmured. "Come fuck me, really, _really_ hard." He drew one of Severus's hands close and sucked on his forefinger.

"You don't know what sorts of ingredients I've been handling!" Severus exclaimed, horrified. "That could have been dangerous for the baby!"

Potter pulled the finger out with a pop. "Was it?" Potter asked after a pause.

"No," Severus admitted.

"Then I won't do it again, but stop being so difficult and --" (And here he cupped Severus's groin, letting out a breathy laugh when he realized his partner's cock was already hard and throbbing.) "Come on," Potter murmured, twisting his legs around and more or less climbing up Severus. "I need it bad."

"Badly," Severus corrected automatically, laying aside the vial, hands going to support Potter's perfect little bottom, and groaning when Harry pushed against him with an excited cry.

He fairly stumbled to the bedroom, with Potter groping and undulating against him as if he were an amorous cephalopod. After a few false starts, and a calming caress to Harry's belly, they got settled with Harry lying on his side and Severus holding up that slim but muscled upper leg so he could thrust into Harry from behind.

"That's it, that's, yeah," Harry panted. He angled his neck so their mouths could meet, making helpless sounds as Severus matched the pace of his tongue inside that sinful mouth to that of his cock riding into Potter's tight heat. "Oh, there, there, fuck me harder!"

Gasps and moans replaced coherent words as Severus snapped his hips forward through Potter's pulsing tremors and ecstatic cries. Severus himself was silent as he came, gripping Harry's hip with one hand, his shoulder with another, and repeating in his mind from the first spasm to the last, _Mine, mine, mine_.

Severus left Harry sleeping in a sprawl on the bed, showered and dressed efficiently, and returned to his work in his laboratory. He set fire to five Howlers that had arrived, no doubt a result of the day's lurid _Prophet_ headlines, and reconfigured the wards to send future hateful mail directly to the fireplace.

One Howler, however, managed to survive unscathed. Before he could point his wand its way a voice burst out, sobbing, "How could you force him, Snape, you terrible beast? The poor child! The innocent lamb! How he must suffer!"

"Hi," Harry said from the doorway. Love bites decorated his chest, and his wrinkled pyjama bottoms, slipping below the swell of his belly, threatened to fall from his slender body. He bit his lower lip, his predatory gaze flickering to Severus's hands before he skimmed his fingertips suggestively along his neck. "What are you doing?"


End file.
